


A New Life

by EMUFlute2011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMUFlute2011/pseuds/EMUFlute2011





	A New Life

“Hey Potter, what’s wrong?” asked Draco. Harry was rushing past Draco Malfoy in the halls of Hogwarts at the end of their fifth year. Harry shoved past Draco and didn’t respond. Draco was confused. Normally, Harry would respond or something when Draco tried to tease or talk to him. Something was majorly wrong. Suddenly Hermione shoved past Draco trying to get to Harry. “Hey, Mudblood. Why don’t you watch where you’re going and not run into people,” drawled Draco before he realized that she was in a panic.  Draco realized that both Harry and Hermione were not in uniform. Neither one were wearing their robes, and were wearing Muggle clothes. Draco was majorly confused. He wasn’t sure why the two of them were ignoring him and were not wearing their uniforms on a school day.

            “Harry, wait up!” shouted Hermione. Harry was rushing up the stairs to the one place he knew he wouldn’t be bothered unless Hermione managed to figure out what he wanted the Room of Requirement to do. Hermione started running trying to keep up with Harry. She quickly realized that she wouldn’t catch him and decided to use a spell to stop Harry. “I’m sorry, Harry. _Petrificus Totalus_!” (full-body bind curse). Harry was paralyzed. She caught up to Harry and unfroze him. “How dare you! I can’t believe you! You promised you would leave me alone and you do that! Why, Hermione, why?” Draco was trying to eavesdrop and Harry spotted him. “Bugger off, Malfoy,” shouted Harry before training his wand on Draco.

            Hermione tried to get Harry to stop threatening Draco by trying to pull Harry away. Harry broke free of Hermione’s grip and ran away from both of Draco and Hermione. Hermione was distracted and didn’t see where Harry went. Harry ran to the Room of Requirement and thought: ‘I need a place to think and a place where Hermione can’t get in. I need a place to think and a place where Hermione can’t get in. I need a place where I can think and a place where Hermione can’t get in.’ The door appeared and Harry rushed in and so did Draco. Draco had seen where Harry had run to and wanted answers. “What’s going on, Potter?” asked Draco. “How did you get in here, Malfoy?” sneered Harry while looking down at Draco. Draco was shocked! He didn’t think that Harry knew how to sneer or be that rude. Draco just softly replied, “I was worried about you. I was able to catch up with you and came in the room behind you and I guess that you didn’t notice me. What’s going on and what’s with being rude to the Mudblood?” “DON’T CALL HER THAT! SHE’S NOT A MUDBLOOD, DO YOU GET THAT?!? SHE IS NOT A MUDBLOOD,” shouted Harry while pinning Draco against a wall. Draco looked at Harry confused. “What do you mean that she’s not a Mud--?” “Don’t call her that name I said,” snarled Harry with his wand at Draco’s throat. Draco paled and nodded. “What do you mean she’s not a Muggleborn? That’s what she’s told us, remember?” “Well, she’s not. We just found out that we’re twins. Dumbledork decided that after Voldemort attacked us and killed our parents, we needed to be separated. “‘It’s to keep us safer’” he just told us. Well, that was stupid,” ranted Harry. Draco asked, “Why are you calling Dumbledore Dumbledork? Why did Dumbledore tell you now if he thinks that if he thought keeping you separate kept you safer?” “Because he knew my family doesn’t treat me right and I have always wanted a real family. He figures that since my godfather Sirius Black just died I should know that I have a twin sister.”

            Draco realized that Harry was beyond angry. Draco wanted to be able to help Harry calm down and wished for a way to be able to either duel him or get him to relax. Suddenly, the floor and walls became padded. Draco smirked and spoke: “ _Impedimenta_ ”. (tripping spell). Harry instantly reacted by rolling away from where Draco shot the spell. Harry yelled: “WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT THAT WE ACTUALLY WERE GETTING ALONG FOR ONCE!” Draco replied: “ _Densaugeo_.” (causes the teeth to grow at an alarming rate). Harry was barely able to dodge the spell in time. Harry realized that Draco was trying to duel him, not to be mean but to help him. Harry smiled and said: “ _Furnunculus_. _Locomotor Mortis_.” (the first spell causes the person to be covered in boils, the second spell is the leg-locking curse). The first spell missed but the second one hit Draco. Draco’s legs collapsed underneath him. Draco was furious and shot back: “ _Langlock_!” (This glues somebody’s tongue to the roof of their mouth). It missed Harry and hit the wall and the wall absorbed the spell. Back and forth the two went until they were tired. Harry was grateful and held his hand out to Draco to shake. Draco looked at Harry confused. Harry spoke: “I would like to apologize for not taking your hand our first year. Hopefully, you can forgive me and we can try and become friends.” Draco smiled and replied: “Yes, I can. I have a feeling we will be very good friends. What about the Weasel though? And what about your sister? How will they react?” Harry scowled: “I don’t care about what the Weasels think. As for Hermione, she’ll have to learn to like it.”

            Summer break started, and the two were writing letters back and forth. Hermione and Harry were living at the Dursley’s and were having to do chores. Thankfully, they didn’t have to do as many as usual. Petunia was extremely happy when she found out that Hermione was alive and not dead like she had been told. Hermione was going by the name that she was given by Lily and James Potter: Violet Spencer Potter. Petunia and Vernon were being nicer and friendlier to Harry now that they knew the truth. The Dursley’s moved from Number 4 Privet Drive to 33 Maple Street. It was bigger than Number 4 and Dudley, Harry and Violet each had their own room. There was also a study and a library so Violet and Harry could do their homework in peace. Violet found out about Harry and Draco writing back and forth and was actually very happy for them. Harry and Violet both refused to write any letters to Ron. They had found out accidentally that Ron was spying on Harry for Dumbledork. The only reason they found out is because Ron was talking to Ginny about needing more money to get a better broom for the Quidditch Team for Ron’s Sixth Year. Ginny said: “Yeah, I know. I need some more money so I can try and get a love potion for Harry to get him to love me. It’s not working, me trying to be in love with him otherwise.” Ron had replied: “Well, when you’re being a slut, it’s no wonder that he won’t fall for you.” Ginny had said back: “We should go to Dumbledore and ask him for more money from Harry’s vault. We should just be able to walk into Harry’s vault considering that that idiot doesn’t even realize that we’re taking his money.” “Yeah, but we don’t have a key. Dumbledore has the key and only gives the key to Harry when he thinks it’s convenient for Harry to have it.”

            Harry had been very upset hearing this upon this. Every time Ron has sent Harry a letter this summer, it has either been ripped up or burned in the fireplace. Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur finally decided that they needed to find out what was going on with Harry and why he wasn’t responding to Ron. They apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive and saw the For Sale sign. Ginny started freaking out and was panicking. She bolted into the house and saw that there was no one living in there. As soon as she saw that, she fainted. Molly was trying to figure out what happened and why the Order was not informed that Harry was moved.

            “Hello Molly, Arthur, and kids,” spoke Arabella Figg as she put her cats outside. Molly whirled around and snarled at her: “Where’s Harry? Why didn’t you tell the Order that he moved to a different house? Why didn’t you move as well? Why aren’t you keeping an eye on him like you’re supposed to, huh? Why are you going against Professor Dumbledore’s order’s?” Arabella just laughed and spoke: “Because I know the truth now. Everyone thinks that Dumbledore is all powerful and all-knowing. Well, I guess he really isn’t, huh? Especially if he didn’t know that Harry and Violet and their family moved from here.” Molly almost fainted and Arthur paled. Ginny had woken up hearing that last part and she and Ron exchanged confused looks. Ron demanded: “Who’s Violet? Why do my parents look so worried? Dumbledore is powerful! Where is Harry? WHO IS VIOLET????” “Just ask your parents or Dumbledore. They really should tell you, but I guess they might not.” Arabella laughed and walked back inside.

            “ _Point Me Harry Potter_.” commanded Ron. (The wand acts like a compass). Ron’s wand started pointing all over the place never settling down in one direction. Ron seemed very confused about what was going on with his wand. He did the spell again, only to get the same results. “Ron, Ginny. We’re leaving. We need to inform Professor Dumbledore about this.” Ron held onto to his mother and Ginny onto her father and they apparated to Hogwarts’ castle gates. They walked to the Headmaster’s office and demanded to the gargoyle to be let in. The gargoyle moved very slowly, not as fast as it normally did. It didn’t like being bossed around without a password. It knew if it didn’t let the Weasley family through, that Dumbledore would come down and destroy it

            “Come in, come in. Welcome, everyone. What’s going on? Why are you here?” asked Dumbledore surprised. “The brat has moved locations. _She’s_ with him too. Did you know that?!? Why do they know the truth? You said that you never were going to tell them and now they know. Why? They don’t live at Number 4 anymore and Figg is useless to us now as well and we want to get more money out for the kids.” rushed out Molly in anger. Dumbledore looked at them in surprise and said: “What do you mean the brat’s moved locations? One of my sensors would have told me so. I told them both the truth because I felt that the brat needed motivation to not lose anymore of his family during the fight against Voldemort. What do you mean that they’re together? I gave them explicit instructions that they were only to write to each other this summer and then catch up during the school year. What do you mean that Arabella Figg is useless? She is following my orders and keeping an eye on the brat.” “No, she’s not. She basically told us that you were useless and not powerful, sir.” “Well, she’s wrong. I am still very powerful.” Dumbledore goes and looks at his desk to look at all of his sensors. When he locates the one that shows if Harry is at Number 4, he realizes that something is wrong with it. The sensor is not as bright as it normally was. He instantly picked it up and spun it around looking at it confused. He tapped on it with his wand and that was when it stopped shining and broke into a million tiny little pieces. “What does that mean, Professor?” asked Ginny worried. She was only worried because she was getting paid to be in love with Harry and have his kids. “It means I have to go to Privet Drive and find out what is going on from Arabella.”

            * _Flashback to when James and Lily were still alive*_

            “James, I don’t think we should trust Albus anymore. He’s been very strange lately. And when I say strange, I mean stranger than normal. He’s acting like all he wants is to use Harry and Violet. I will not let him do that!” Lily was pacing while thinking about Albus Dumbledore. She was afraid something was going to happen. “Lily, look at me. We can talk to Tom and get some advice from him, ok? He might know something that we can do to stop Dumbledore from getting his hands on the twins. Do you agree with that idea? Dumbledore suggested that we switch to Peter as our Secret-Keeper and I think that something is going on.” James and Lily were at Godric’s Hollow with the twins. Harry and Violet were almost a year old. They were all happy, however the war was getting worse. “We should talk to Tom. We also need to talk to Severus, Sirius, and Alice to make sure that one of them will take care of the twins in case something happens to us.” James nodded and went to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. He decided to firecall Severus first since he was Lily’s best friend and Violet’s godfather.

            “Severus, are you there?” called James into the fireplace. Severus poked his head in the fireplace looking very tired and sore. “Yes, James. What is it?” drawled Severus. “Are you ok? Do you need a potion or anything?” spoke Lily, obviously worried about her friend. Severus rolled his eyes and drawled: “I took some already. Somehow, I knew that you were going to firecall me. Can I step through or am I going to be tortured by just hearing James and not getting to see the twins?” James laughed and stepped back so Severus could step through. Lily wrapped Severus in a hug and went to go get Violet for Severus to hold. James looked at Severus and sighed. “She doesn’t trust Dumbledore anymore. She wants a plan in case something happens.” “I don’t blame her. Remind me why I’m a double-spy again?” “Because you felt the need to protect your best friend and then her children when you found out she was pregnant. You then decided that if you were going to spy, that you wanted someone else with you. So Sirius, Remus, Minerva and Alice all volunteered.” “I was being rhetorical, of course you wouldn’t know what that means, would you Potter?”

“Now, now boys. Be nice. Severus, somebody wants you to hold her. I want you to do something for me, Severus. I want you to do a spell for me.” Severus immediately held Violet and looked at Lily worriedly. “What type of spell and why, Lily? You know, I would take care of both of them, even though Harry looks more like that brat over there.” Severus said with a small smile. “Severus, the spell that I created will take your all of memories away about this and only give you them back if something happens. I have a feeling that James and I won’t live through the war and that Dumbledore won’t listen to our wills and let Harry and Violet be raised with the correct people. In case that happens, if either of them were to find out the truth that they are family the spell will be broken.” “Why do you want me to do this spell, Lily?” James sighed, rubbed his face, and spoke in place of Lily: “Because you and Lily aren’t supposed to be friends, remember? You guys had that public fight for a reason. The spell will keep everyone safe, Severus. We have already done it on Minerva and it works. She thinks that we are already in hiding and that’s why we are not doing much in the public eye right now.”

“What do I have to do, Lily?” Lily was tearing up and kissed Severus’ cheek. “Thank you, you need to hold both kids and say ‘ _esquecer temporariamente_ ’ (forget temporarily). You need to wave your wand in a capital V and then immediately capital H motion as you’re saying it.” “I’m assuming Violet’s name is first because she was born first, correct?” Lily nodded and turned to go up the stairs. James held an arm out and went the stairs. “Lily, thank you for everything. When I can tell the children the truth, I will tell them the true prophecy because I’m sure that Dumbledore will tell Harry the fake one that I overheard.” James got Harry and turned to Lily and asked: “Should we have Sirius, Alice, and Tom come before Severus does the spell?” “Yes, that might one of the best ideas that you’ve ever had, Potter.” James just rolled his eyes and went to the fireplace to call Sirius. “Hey, Padfoot. If you’re there, I need you to come through.” “Coming, Prongs.” shouted Sirius. “Alice, are you there?” “Yes, James, I am. Is something wrong?” “ Is Neville awake? I’m sure he would love to play with the twins if we can talk for a little bit.” Alice sighed, knowing that something was really wrong and just left the fireplace. When she returned, Neville was in her arms and he was awake ready to see his friends. James stood back and let Alice through. “I just need to firecall Tom and we can get started with telling everyone what’s going on.” spoke James with a shake in his voice from worry and fear for his children.

“No need.” Everyone whirled around, those who had children in their arms whirled more carefully, and saw Tom standing there smirking. “Tom! Why would you scare us like that? What were you thinking?” “I was thinking that since Lily called me before James fire called Severus, I figured I would come.” Everyone looked at Lily confused. She shrugged and smiled. “I figured it would be easier if I called him.” Everyone nodded understanding. “I need to tell everyone something and I figured it would be easier if we were all here.” “What’s going on, Lily?” Alice was wondering why in the middle of the night that she was called here. The twins and Neville were playing with each other in the playset that was by the adults. “I need everyone to do something for me. It’s to keep all of us safe. That’s the only reason that I’m asking.” “It’s something involving the twins, it’s never going to be completely safe, Lily.” spoke Tom gently, understanding that something was going on. “I need everyone to do a spell for me.” “A spell, is it safe to do? Why? What does the spell do, Lily?” “The spell is called _esquecer temporariamente_. You have to wave your wand in a capital V and then capital H motion as you’re saying it. It will make you forget about the fact James and I have twins and will keep us all safe and only give you them back if something happens. As I told Severus,  I have a feeling that James and I won’t live through the war and that Dumbledore won’t listen to our wills and let Harry and Violet be raised with the correct people. In case that happens, if either of them were to find out the truth that they are family the spell will be broken.” Sirius stepped forward and spoke: “I’ll do the spell.” Soon, everyone else agreed to do it as well.

“Padfoot, come with me for a second please.” “Sure, Prongs. What’s up?” James and Sirius went into the study. “Lily and I don’t want you to do the spell. We want you to be able to look after them and know that they are both safe if something happens. So, we need you to make the Unbreakable Vow that you will never tell the kids until they know the truth and talk to you about it.” “Why me, James? Why not Tom, or Severus, or Alice? Why pick me?” “Because I’ve known you for longer than I’ve known the others and I trust you the most. We were with Moony when he needed us, remember? Lily agrees with me too.” “Ok, will Lily be our bonder?” “Yes.” “I will do it, then.”

                                    _End of Flashback_

            Minerva McGonagall was standing outside Dumbledore’s office and Hogwarts decided to help her listen in to the conversation. When she heard what was going on, she was in shock. “I can’t believe that Albus would double-cross the Potters like that. Why on earth would he do that? I must tell Violet and Harry to be very careful around the Weasley’s from now on. Harry must not eat or drink anything that any of the Weasley’s give him. He can only trust the twins.”

_End of Chapter One_

 


End file.
